This invention relates to internal combustion engines adapted to run on gaseous fuels and particularly to a fuel-air mixing apparatus and method for use in gaseous fuel burning engines including gasoline and diesel engines converted to use gaseous fuels.
Natural gas or methane, and other light hydrocarbon gases may be used as fuel in internal combustion engines and are desirable both for availability and environmental reasons. Natural gas and other hydrocarbon gases are relatively plentiful in certain geographic areas as compared to standard liquid fuels, such as gasoline and diesel fuel. Also, natural gas and other petroleum gases can be relatively clean burning as compared to traditional liquid fuels, particularly diesel fuel. Thus, replacing gasoline and diesel burning vehicles with natural gas and other gaseous fuel burning vehicles can make a significant reduction in emissions which cause air pollution. In fact, some governmental authorities are mandating the elimination of diesel fuel powered vehicles, or limiting the use of diesel and other liquid fuels in an effort to reduce air pollution.
However, there are a number of problems associated with using natural gas and other petroleum gases as fuel in internal combustion engines. One major problem with such gaseous fuels in internal combustion engines, is in mixing the fuel with air prior to combustion. Poorly mixed fuel and air causes less than optimal combustion in the engine and can increase undesirable emissions.